


Be Good for Me

by lawgoddess



Series: lawgoddess's Pornalot 2016 entries [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Authority" for Pornalot 2016 on Live Journal.</p>
<p>This work contains an age difference between Arthur and Merlin, and discussion of underage sex, but no actual underage sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good for Me

Leon brought the boy back from a patrol of the western boundaries. The child wasn’t important enough to appear in the throne room, but Leon thought to mention him at the end of his report. 

“We found him hiding in the woods near Ealdor, Sire. His village was wiped out by a marauder named Kanen, and his mother was murdered. He was half-starved, and had been in the forest for two or three months. I couldn’t just leave him there, so I brought him back. I should warn you, he’s traumatized, and half wild.” 

Arthur was not the kind of king who let children starve in the woods. “Very well, Leon. Perhaps he can be a scullery boy. Have Gwen find him some clothes, and we will see how he goes along.” 

Leon bowed and turned to leave, but Arthur stopped him. “What is the lad’s name, Leon?” 

“Merlin, Sire. Twelve years old.” 

_*_*_*_

That night as Arthur was returning to his chambers, he heard a caterwauling coming from one of the ladies’ rooms. He went to investigate, and found Gwen and three women gathered around a bathtub, trying to wash a very skinny and very angry boy, who was screaming blue murder and splashing around trying to avoid being washed. 

Arthur strode over and yelled, “Quiet.” The boy froze for a moment, and Arthur studied him. He was so thin that the flesh stretched painfully over his cheekbones, and he had a mop of tangled dark hair and ridiculous ears. 

“You must be Merlin,” Arthur said, placing two fingers under the boy’s chin and tipping it up so he could study him. 

Merlin didn’t answer, but his eyes flashed defiance. 

Arthur felt a quick flush of arousal, but he pushed it away. He did not bed children, no matter how beautiful their eyes were. 

“You will be a good boy, Merlin.” 

_*_*_*_

That was how it started. 

Merlin had some trouble adjusting to castle life. He was a terrible scullery boy, and Cook eventually refused to have him in her kitchen. He was finally sent to fetch and carry for old Gaius, the court physician. 

He was a miserable child, prone to tantrums and fits of weeping. Gwen said it was understandable, and that he missed his mother. She assured Arthur that he would get better in time. 

Arthur did not ask himself why he took so much interest in Merlin. 

When Merlin was at his worst, the only thing that helped was to have Arthur come and talk him down. Arthur grumbled that he was not a nursemaid and that he had better things to do, but he didn’t really mind. 

He liked the fact that he could calm Merlin simply by saying, “Be good for me, Merlin.” 

_*_*_*_

When he was sixteen, Merlin awkwardly asked Arthur if he could be his bedmate. It was so inartfully done that Arthur almost laughed, but he couldn’t injure the pride of the gorgeous boy sitting across from him, his face a mixture of shyness and hope and longing. 

Arthur let him down as gently as he could. “You are too young.” 

Merlin started to argue, but Arthur touched his lips with one finger. “If you’re a good boy for me, I will take you to my bed when you are seventeen.” 

_*_*_*_

Merlin spent a goodly portion of the next year jerking off until he was almost raw, thinking of Arthur’s voice saying, “You are my good boy.” 

_*_*_*_

Merlin’s seventeenth birthday was the best day of his life. 

Gwen gave him a blue velvet jacket lined with fur. Gwaine gave him a throwing knife with a carved handle and promised give him lessons. Leon gave him a box of sweetmeats, and Gaius gave him an illustrated bestiary. 

Arthur brought Merlin to his chambers and gave him ten gold coins, saying gravely, “You are a man now, and I never want you to feel like you have to stay here. With ready money, you can go where you choose.” 

Merlin lunged for him, and silenced him with a kiss that was as fierce as it was unpracticed. 

_*_*_*_

Arthur taught Merlin how to make love with patience and a tenderness that took Merlin’s breath away. 

Merlin was a more than eager learner, and sometimes Arthur would tease him. “You’re so insatiable, my little hawk. Seventeen can go all night, but thirty-seven needs a break sometimes.” 

Merlin studied Arthur’s body where it lay on top of the sheets. He was beautiful, all golden skin and taut muscles, and Merlin never tired of looking at him. 

Merlin said solemnly, “I’ve noticed that you have trouble keeping up with me, old man.” 

Arthur reached out with one arm and easily pulled Merlin onto his chest, biting his neck hard enough to leave a mark and growling, “I’ll show you old man, whelp.” 

And he did, fucking Merlin so hard that there was a slight hitch in his step the next day. When Merlin noticed Arthur watching him, they smiled into each other’s eyes across the room. 

_*_*_*_

It didn’t take long for Arthur to figure out that Merlin blossomed under praise, and that the way to smooth his rough edges was to say sweet things. 

“You’re so pretty like that, kneeling for me,” he would murmur, running his fingers through Merlin’s hair as Merlin sucked him off. “Such a pretty boy.” 

Sometimes he would arrange Merlin’s hips over a pillow and roughly fuck him with two oiled fingers, praising him with each thrust in. “My good boy, my sweet boy, my precious one.” 

Merlin would moan through his gag, and come so hard he would almost black out. 

The praise enhanced their lovemaking and was something special just for them. They didn’t use it every time, but Arthur knew how much it meant to Merlin, and was happy to indulge him. 

Merlin always knew that he was Arthur’s good boy, and that he was loved.


End file.
